Hoyt Platter
Hoyt Platter is Luanne Platter's father, Peggy Hill's older brother, and Leanne Platter's ex-husband. He is also Bobby Hill's maternal uncle. He is often mentioned during the series, but only appears in one episode, "Life: A Loser's Manual." Hoyt is the voice of Jackass star Johnny Knoxville. Description Peggy told Luanne that after Hoyt was stabbed in the back with a fork by Luanne's mother Leanne, he went to work on an oil rig, intending to stay there until he had Leanne's death certificate faxed to him. In "Life: A Loser's Manual" it is discovered that Hoyt had in fact been in prison the whole time, and the only person in the Platter family who knew about it was Peggy (although Lucky later deduced that Hoyt had spent time behind bars). When Hoyt called the Hill home to say that he was being released from prison and he was coming to Arlen, Peggy was the only one he talked to. It was never specified what Hoyt was convicted of, but robbery seems likely, based on his post-release behavior of robbing a diner. At the end of the episode, Hoyt went back to jail, but Luanne's husband Lucky told her that he was going back to the oil rig, so Luanne is still unaware that her father is a convict. He is also a fan of prescription medications as he's seen with a big bag of them in his car in "Life: A Loser's Manual", which strongly suggests he abuses drugs. He is currently imprisoned in jail. He showed no remorse when Lucky took the fall for him after the restaurant robbery, and was willing to accuse his pregnant daughter of buying drugs when he was the one to do so. A sightly younger version of Hoyt appeared in a flashback of Hank and Peggy's wedding video, in Hank's Cowboy Movie. Hank claimed that Hoyt was going to marry a pharmacist (possibly to get free drugs) but married psychotic Leanne instead when she entertained at his Bachelor party. Some continuity errors are brought up in his debut episode. Hoyt mentions that he has not seen Luanne since she was a little girl, yet she was about nineteen when he was stabbed with a fork by Leanne, resulting in her arrest. Hank also mentions he has never met Hoyt, but Hoyt was seen in a flashback to his and Peggy's wedding (and since he and Peggy had been dating since they were in high school, he must have met him at some point). He was also mentioned in Happy Hanks Giving when Luanne was excited to go to Montana to see her father during the holiday. Episode Appearances Season 1 # Pilot (mentioned) # Luanne's Saga (mentioned) Season 2 # Texas City Twister (mentioned) # Leanne's Saga (mentioned) # I Remember Mono (mentioned) Season 4 # Happy Hank's Giving (mentioned) Season 11 # Lucky's Wedding Suit Season 12 # Life: A Loser's Manual Gallery S03EP19 Hank and Peggy's wedding.png|A younger Hoyt in Hank and Peggy's wedding video in Hank's Cowboy Movie S03EP19 Young Hoyt Platter.png|A younger Hoyt as seen in Hank's Cowboy Movie Category:Males Category:Platter Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:One Time Characters Category:Season 12 Category:Mention characters Category:Families Category:Prisoners Category:Grandparents Category:Uncles Category:Fathers